le destin de Lawliet
by Ad Vitam
Summary: Un soir pluvieux, Quillsh Wammy ramène à l'orphelinat un jeune garçon emmitouflé dans sa veste; un enfant au regard incroyablement mature et triste CHAPITRE VI
1. Le prodige anglais

disclamer : Les personnages ne sont bien sûrs pas à moi.

Auteur : Miss Inuzuka x3

Note : Eventuellement, sont un peu d'jeun's pour faire du yaoï xD)

**Le destin de Lawliet :**

**Chapitre un : La venue du prodige**

- Quillsh, que nous apportes-tu là ?

- C'est un enfant, qui me semble approprié à la fonction de l'orphelinat.

Le vieil homme écarta les pans de sa veste de tweed, dévoilant la face bleutée d'un enfant transi par le froid. Le petit garçon se cramponna avec douleur à la manche de l'homme, et détailla de ses grands yeux noirs la maison où il se trouvait. Une grande bâtisse coloniale, aux murs immaculés, pour l'instant souillés de pluie.

"La pluie, moi, j'ai peur de la pluie, j'ai froid quand il pleut." Murmura le garçonnet en enfouissant son petit visage dans le tissu de la veste qui l'avait protégé contre l'averse. Sa voix, petite et grêle, s'éleva limpide dans le faible halo des lampes du palier, si bien que les deux hommes ne l'entendirent qu'à peine. C'était bien une voix d'enfant, aux tons plaintifs, qui ne semblait pas sortir de la gorge fine du petit

- Quel âge a-t-il ? Continua Roger, attenif

- Environs une dizaine d'années ; peut-être huit ou neuf ans. Mais, avant de discuter de tout cela, nous devons l'habiller, nous sortons de l'averse. Demain, la ville sera brumeuse. Te reste-t-il une chemise mon ami ? Questionna le vieil homme, aux tempes blanchies par les années

- Je vais voir dans les affaires des garçons s'il reste quelque chose à sa taille. Regarde moi comme cet enfant est frêle, il ne doit pas peser bien lourd. Fit en réponse son interlocuteur, un sourire bienveillant accroché sur ses lèvres flétries.

Il traversa pesamment dans le sens inverse le hall de l'orphelinat, décoré dans un style très ancienne Angleterre; à grand renfort de tentures crème couvrant les larges fenêtres. Quillsh et l'enfant suivirent leur hôte avec lenteur. Le garçon, de temps à autre, s'amusait à apercevoir son reflet sur le parquet ciré, mais étrangement, pas un rire enfantin ne franchissait sa bouche bleuie par le vent. Ils montèrent l'escalier ; l'orphelinat était silencieux, ce n'était pas une heure pour les enfants ; les chambres baignaient dans une atmosphère douce et moite, qui rappelait de prés celle des cocons d'insecte. Les jeunes orphelins savaient qu'ils ne devaient plus avoir peur ici. Mais cela, le garçon que le vieil homme tenait contre lui, n'était pas encore au courant. Pour lui, tout était encore froid, humide. Ses vêtements déchirés empestaient les ordures des rues sales, ses cheveux en bataille étaient pour l'heure plaqués contre son visage blême. Et il arborait une expression déjà bien mature, comme s'il n'appartenait déjà plus, malgré son jeune âge, au monde des enfants. Aucune candeur innocente ne brillait dans ses yeux sombres, seule une grande tristesse s'y lisait, quasiment insondable. Ce petit doit avoir un passé bien misérable; Songea Quillsh, avec inquiétude

En un geste instinctif, le vieil homme l'attira contre lui, afin de le protéger sûrement, de ce qu'il croyait être les démons intérieurs du garçonnet. Mais quels mauvais démons pouvait-il bien y avoir, pour tourmenter un enfant aussi calme à la mine désespérée ?

L'ancêtre Roger reprit son souffle devant la buanderie, et fit signe à ses invités d'attendre devant la porte. Il s'engouffra dans la salle, puis revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard, étonnamment leste malgré son âge avancé, avec une longue chemise de nuit immaculée, à rayures rouges :

- J'imagine que cela devrait t'aller mon garçon. Déclara-t-il, l'air satisfait

Il les entraîna dans son « boudoir », situé à l'autre bout du couloir, et referma la porte soigneusement, avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière un puissant bureau de chêne. L'enfant, interloqué, observa la pièce avec curiosité ; rien ne lui échappait, ni les portraits des temps passés accrochés aux murs clairs, ni les longues étagères de bois qui longeait le plafond. La salle d'étude du directeur de la Wammy's House respirait l'assurance de la richesse, sans être trop cossue, et le calme d'une bibliothèque. Assurément, un endroit où il fait bon vivre, Pensa le jeune garçon

Quillsh l'écarta doucement de sa veste et ce ne fut plus qu'un enfant gringalet qui grelottait de froid, et pourtant bien perché sur de longues jambes minces, dont les pieds nus trépignaient sur le tapis cousue. Il résista vaillament à l'envie de se blottir dans un coin de la salle ; sous le fauteuil peut-être, et d'y chercher un peu de calme :

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Questionna Roger, fixant sur le petit un regard chargé de douceur

- Au coin de Felton Street, je l'ai observé un moment avant de décider de l'emmener ici. Il observait les rats avec intensité, assis sur le rebord du trottoir. Les animaux, pour manger, se bagarraient pour un morceau de pain et il était sûr qu'il n'aurait aucune assurance de dîner. Mais c'est alors que je l'ai vu faire une chose incroyable, il a sorti un morceau de pierre ; du silex probablement ; et l'a frotté contre le trottoir jusqu'à y produire une encoche profonde. Ensuite, il est parti un court instant et lorsqu'il est revenu, c'était avec trois petites pierres entre les mains. Il les a disposés en ligne sur le bord avant de s'éloigner. La pluie a poussé les pierres contre le caniveau mais elles n'y sont pas passées. Les deux premières ont bloquées le trou et la troisième est restée accrochée à l'encoche. Lorsque les pierres ont fini par tomber, elles ont produit un bruit effroyables, qui a attiré les rats. L'enfant en a alors profité pour s'emparer de nourriture. Un tel instinct de survie mérite d'être félicité. Et il avait une lueur dans les yeux. Je ne saurai expliquer ce qui m'a amené à lui mais je lui ai demandé s'il voulait venir. Il a des capacités Roger ! Narra patiemment Quillsh

Le vieil homme attablé se tourna vers l'enfant et joignit ses mains sur le bureau, les sourcils fronçés :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Law…Lawliet. Souffla le garçonnet d'une voix à peine audible et étrécie par l'angoisse

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ne sais pas… Répondit l'enfant, tout en se dandinant

Cependant, il gardait son regard, d'un implacable lassitude, fixé sur son hôte. Celui-ci se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Ces yeux recelaient une incroyable maturité, qui n'appartenait d'ordinaire pas à un enfant d'apparence si jeune :

- Et bien mon enfant. Es-tu prêt à apprendre quelque chose ? Mon ami Quillsh vient de me dire que tu as d'extraordinaires capacités. Es-tu donc prêt à les mettre au service de l'enseignement que tu vas recevoir ici ? Evidement, si tu as encore un parent en vie, il vaudrait mieux que tu nous prévienne mais dans le cas contraire la Wammy's House t'ouvre grand ses portes.

- Oui M 's ieur. Mais j'n'ai personne.

- A présent, j'imagine que tu es fatigué, nous allons te mettre dans une chambre individuelle pour cette nuit mais nous te présenterons tes camardes demain matin. Petit déjeuner à 6heures !

A l'annonce du mot sacré, à savoir petit déjeuner, le visage lunaire du petit garçon s'éclaira d'un premier petit sourire, qui dissimula l'espace d'un instant l'angoisse de son regard :

- Merci m'sieur.

- Je vais réveiller Mary pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Je pense que tu dois avoir d'autres choses à me dire Quillsh. Lawliet, tu dois le remercier en premier. Sans lui, tu ne serais pas là. Prévint Roger, se redressant

L'enfant aux vêtements en lambeaux se tourna alors vers celui qui fut le premier à le remarquer réellement et ce fut avec une moue sincèrement enthousiaste qu'il lui adressa quelques mots de remerciement. Le vieux directeur les laissa quelques minutes seuls dans la pièce, s'esquivant à la recherche de la nurse de l'orphelinat. Le garçonnet baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus, ses mèches noires pendant lamentablement sur son visage livide. Son regard s'emplit de fatigue, dûe à l'heure tardive de son arrivée et il ne pu s'empêcher de bailler.

Roger revint rapidement, une femme au bon sourire le suivant avec attention. A la vue de l'enfant, elle s'en approcha. Elle semblait habituée aux petits « surdoués » et ne lui tendit pas la main, comme l'on fait aux enfants normaux. Elle le regarda seulement avec simplicité, avant de lui conseiller, d'un ton discret, de la suivre. Après un dernier signe de la tête, le nouveau pensionnaire de la Wammy's House quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes en tête-à-tête :

- J'ai une intuition étrange pour cet enfant. Il pourrait faire de grandes choses, n'est-ce pas ? Avoua Quillsh, alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre

- Ne donnons pas un avis trop tôt mais c'est vrai qu'il a un regard spécial. Tu ne t'es pas trompé, pour cette fois.

- Je suis sûr que les autres vont l'adopter tout de suite.

Il posa sa main aux veines marquées sur la vitre glacée qui le séparait du paysage pluvieux de l'Angleterre :

- Oui, cet enfant plaira aux autres… Murmura-t-il

Roger ne put qu'opiner du menton, désarmé par tant de sûreté. Mais cet enfant pouvait en effet se révéler intéressant ; il fallait tout de même laisser faire le temps…

A suiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre 

Ma deuxième fic sur Death Note, après l'abandon de la première. J'ai écrit ce premier chapitre d'une traite, bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ce qui y est dit. Je rappelle que tout ce qui sortira de cette fanfiction n'est pas mentionné dans le manga, aussi mieux vaut pas le prendre pour agent comptant. Rewiewez x3 !)


	2. Un esprit cruel ?

(Note : Etant donné que le nom de Raito et Lawliet sont censés avoir les mêmes prononciations, j'ai pensé que « le destin de Lawliet » pouvait s'accorder au pluriel, bien que mon L adoré soit le centre de la fic xD. Bonne lecture !)

**L'âme d'un psychopate : Chapitre II**

_Alors qu'un enfant anglais jouait avec les rats dans la rue, un autre, aux sourires tout aussi rares, de l'autre côté de la Terre…_

- Raito, souffles tes bougies ! Elles vont s'éteindre si tu ne te dépêchés pas.

L'enfant mature leva vers son père un regard chargé de mépris, dissimulé derrière l'attitude toute enfantine que présentait son apparence pré pubère.

Mais il revint au final au gâteau dont les fumées crépitantes s'élevaient devant ses yeux. Une délicieuse pâtisserie au chocolat, couverte de 10 bougies bleues et d'une plaque de sucre glacée où des mains malhabiles avaient marqué à la crème : « Joyeux anniversaire Raito ! ». Lorsque le petit garçon, blasé, prit son souffle ; toute la famille, massée dans son dos retint son souffle, le regard rivé sur la table. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, douloureuses, avant que l'enfant n'arrive éteindre chaque bougie. Et enfin, le summum de l'action : la dernière flamme qui grésille, maculant le chocolat d'une cire bleutée. Il souffla un grand coup et la salle-à-manger éclata en applaudissements.

Soîchiro Yagama distribuait des poignées de mains fières, un sourire éclatant fiché sur le visage, tel un masque que son fils trouvait immonde.

On s'empressa autour de lui, les tantes éloignées le firent voler entre leurs bras épaissis par les années, tandis que les rares oncles s'esclaffaient. Raito tenta de sourire, mais ses rictus, qu'il espérait attirants, viraient rapidement à la moue boudeuse. C'était plus fort que lui…

Sa mère, tout en lui recommandant de bien se tenir, lui resserra sa cravate. Sa petite cravate longue de quelques centimètres qu'il ne portait habituellement que pour les baptêmes et pour les visites à la préfecture de Police. Hilarant ; Pensa l'enfant, observant discrètement les glottes largement découvertes de ses oncles.

Que pouvait-il y avoir de solennel à ses dix ans, pour que son père se sente obligé d'inviter la famille entière ?

Sayu, du haut de ses six ans, se précipita vers lui, flottante dans une jupe trop grande pour elle :

- Onee-chaaaaan ! S'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme

Elle dévisagea son frère de ses grands yeux noirs, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres :

- Ne m'appelles plus comme cela, Sayu ! J'ai dix ans maintenant ! Protesta vainement Raito

- Tu n'es plus mon frère alors ?

Le garçonnet se retrouva pris au dépourvu par cette question et la petite fille en profita pour courir dans les jupes de sa mère. Elle s'agrippa à la première robe qu'elle rencontra, rassurée de sentir le contact soyeux d'une étoffe familière sous les doigts :

- Raito a dit qu'il n'est plus mon frère. Pleurnicha-t-elle, le nez enfoncé dans le tissu

Tante Nao, une femme rondouillarde d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux traits tirés par les produits anti-rides, s'approcha du jeune garçon. Il bouillait littéralement de rage, tout à ses premières réactions d'enfant jaloux. Six ans plus tôt, il avait vu arriver ce petit parasite rose dans sa maison, sa belle maison où il était auparavant le seul enfant. Sa maturité quelque peu précoce n'avait pas résisté au feu dévorant de la jalousie et il s'était empressé d'exécuter ses fantasmes de monarchie dés que sa sœur eut ses premières poupées barbies. Que de dictatures avortées dans la chambre de la fillette !

Le petit garçon tourna résolument le dos à sa tante qui se penchait pourtant vers lui avec gentillesse. Il daigna à peine lui jeter un regard hautain, enchaîné par la colère intérieure. La grosse femme lui tendit un paquet cadeau enrubanné de bleu, espérant sans doute le dérider. Encore une fois, les oncles se mirent à rire grassement, tapant avec virilité dans le dos du Père Yagami. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de gâteau qu'il portait à sa bouche et prétexta l'heure des cadeaux dés qu'il eut vent de l'initiative de tante Nao :

- C'est l'heure ! Déclara-t-il fièrement

L'assemblée rassemblée dans le grand jardin des Yagami fut agitée d'un gloussement terrible, tandis que tous, ils se jetaient sur leurs sacs pour en sortir un paquet. Paquets que le petit Raito ne désirait pas forcément…

- Lequel veux-tu ouvrir en premier ?

L'enfant en prit un au hasard, celui de sa tante, et l'ouvrit sans précautions. Un robot étincelant apparut entre les lambeaux de papiers et le garçonnet se retint d'esquisser une grimace de dégoût. Les adultes environnants ne repérèrent pas la lueur maligne qui s'alluma dans ses yeux sombres ; ces grandes personnes qui l'imaginait heureux de recevoir un inutile personnage de dessin animé.

Il continua néanmoins à ouvrir les cadeaux avec automatisme, sans s'arrêter vraiment sur leur contenu. Pourtant, lorsque Soîchiro lui glissa entre les mains un paquet cylindrique, le père et le fils échangèrent un regard complice, l'espace d'un instant :

- Merci Papa. Murmura-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres

Il déballa lentement le cadeau et découvrit, avec une moue intéressée, une paire de jumelle conçue pour des snipers. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué et se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil chaleureux.

Raito comprit alors qu'une odieuse complicité s'était installée entre lui et son géniteur… Il se secoua avec mauvaise volonté, avant de prétexter un mal de tête urgent, lassé de ce petit jeu qu'était la « fête » :

- Enfin Raito, tu ne vas pas être malade le jour de ta rentrée dans la société. Je ne comprends pas ; cet enfant a toujours été solide. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se plaint d'un mal de tête. Avoua sa mère, en poussant un soupir de résolution

- Enfin Sachiko, il a peut-être une méningite. Il est tellement précoce que cela devait bien arriver un jour. Rétorqua Tante Nao

Raito se figea, ses nouvelles jumelles entre les mains. Il jeta un regard mauvais à sa tante et s'empara du robot qu'elle lui avait offert, sans ajouter un mot.

C'était donc cela… Le sortir en société, comme un animal de foire ; le présenter à la famille entouré d'un joli ruban, qui lui étranglait le cou.

Il rentra dans la maison, avant de fermer précipitamment la porte. A travers le mur épais, le brouhaha des invités perdait de son intensité et ce ne fut plus qu'une bouillie sonore qui parvint au jeune garçon. Il soupira à son tour, serrant contre son torse étroit les jumelles. Le contact glacé des lentilles épaisses contre son cou nu le fit frissonner et il sembla au garçonnet qu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar ignoble. Son regard fit un tour d'ensemble de l'entrée, s'arrêtant à peine sur le porte manteau surchargé, sur les murs immaculés. Enfin, il défit sa cravate et entreprit de montrer à l'étage, engoncé dans son costard comme dans un cocon épais. Il lui semblait que le vêtement craquait aux entournures dés qu'il levait le pied, que les fils noirs en profitaient pour se dissoudre dans les courants d'air.

Effrayé par de telles perspectives, il se jeta avec nervosité dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Se rappelant les mots de sa tante, il se laissa glisser avec tristesse contre le panneau qui le séparait du couloir :

- Plus jamais ça… Un monde parfait sans tantes, sans oncles, sans sœur… Sans criminels. Souffla-t-il, les yeux baissés sur le robot

Il le posa sur ses genoux et tordit son bras de plastique, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède dans sa main. L'enfant le jeta au loin, sous son lit, écoeuré par tant d'inutiles convenances.

Oui, un monde parfait sans toutes ces cérémonies. Les personnes hypocrites n'y ont pas leur place, les malfaiteurs non plus…

Oui, il trouvera un moyen… Bientôt !

A suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre xD

(le IIéme chapitre déjà. Le prochain sera sur Lawliet évidement, ne l'oublions pas x3. Rewiewez pour vos avis xD !)


	3. Le sourire de l'enfant part one

(Héhé, je vous dois quelques explications concernant le chapitre précédant. Premièrement, je vous remercie pour ces quelques rewiews qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur (Waders : Raito et L ont bien sept ans de différence dans ma fic, mais la fanfiction se déroule à la même époque pour les deux : en 1990 pour Lawliet et en 1996 pour Raito, lorsqu'ils ont une dizaine d'années chacun.) Ensuite, j'ai toujours imaginé Raito avec une mine boudeuse, ce qui explique le chapitre II. Effectivement, dans le premier tome de la série, il se montre sous son meilleur jour, mais pour ma part je le vois toujours comme un enfant plutôt réservé qui essaye de paraître…

Note 2° : Je sais que cela risque de déranger certaines personnes mais je tiens à vous prévenir ; cette fic ne tiendra aucune notion du temps. Je sais bien que du temps où L arrive à la Wammy's House, ni Mello, ni Near ne sont encore nés. Mais lorsque j'ai débuté un plan de la fic, j'ai tenu compte qu'ils y étaient déjà. Aussi, bien que les données soient tout à fait fausses, je vous préviens que Near et Mello seront de la partie. Dans ma version, Mello a 7 ans en 1990 et Near en a 4… Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance ; cependant leur présence restait indispensable pour la suite de ma fic. Bonne lecture tout de même !)

**Le destin de Lawliet**

_**Chapitre III : Un mince sourire :**_

**Partie I : Soirée à la Wammy's House :**

Mary mena lentement le jeune garçon à la salle de bain, sans chercher à le materner. Il ne semblait pas être l'un des ces enfants qui demandent toujours des caresses et des mots doux. Elle se rappelait de petits qui étaient arrivés ici en pleurant, malgré leur précocité, mais cet enfant-là… Cet enfant-là ne disait rien, il semblait réfléchir dans son coin à quelque mystérieux projet enfermé dans son âme.

L'air mature qu'il arborait à présent, ses grands yeux fixés sur le couloir, le rendait impressionnant. Sa stature étrangement voûtée respirait le calme ; son visage n'avait repris que très peu de couleur et à chacun de ses pas sur le tapis qui couvrait le plancher, on pouvait percevoir le clapotement régulier des gouttes de pluie sur le sol. Avec une pensée fugace pour la femme de ménage, la nurse entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et invita l'enfant à y entrer, sans même prononcer un mot inutile. Il semblait avoir besoin de silence, se figeant au milieu de la pièce immense carrelée de blanc. On avait installé, pour un usage multiple, des douches communes et la salle n'avait qu'une fenêtre, qui ouvrait sur la silhouette droite d'un immense sapin planté dans le jardin étendu de l'orphelinat :

- Déshabilles-toi ; je t'attendrai à l'extérieur. Précisa Mary en posant la chemise de nuit sur la poignée de la porte

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Lawliet daigna poser sur elle son regard d'une étrange maturité. Et, tandis qu'il essayer d'enlever son sweat maculé par la boue, il murmura quelques remerciements discrets. Mais ses mains s'empêtraient dans les lambeaux de son haut et Mary, avec un sourire amusé, vint l'aider à le retirer. Il avait l'air parfois si maladroite, malgré son regard d'adulte.

Cependant, la femme brune eut un hoquet de surprise en apercevant la peau blême du dos de l'enfant maculée d'hématomes à l'air plus ou moins récents. L'un d'eux saignait encore et la rigole sombre qui en ruisselait tâchait le pantalon déchiré :

- Qu'es… Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle, brutalement inquiète par son état

Lawliet retira son pantalon, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, toujours dos à elle, et tituba vers l'un des pommeaux de douche. Il appuya consciencieusement sur le bouton ; aussitôt un jet brûlant inonda son corps maltraité, diluant le sang qui se perdit en traînées rouges sur le carrelage :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tenta Mary une nouvelle fois, bien qu'elle sache déjà la réponse&

Ses mains potelées agrippèrent avec force son tablier immaculé et elle ramassa les affaires sales de l'enfant avec la ferme intention de les brûler. Elle observa néanmoins le sweat brunâtre, qui fut auparavant blanc. Elle pouvait comprendre le silence de cet enfant, et pourtant, à présent, il lui paraissait mal venu, ses lèvres closes sur d'inutiles paroles. Que pouvait-il donc cacher pour se révéler muet à ce point ?

Pendant ce temps-là, les yeux fermés, Lawliet laissait l'eau noyer sa saleté, emporter dans son courant les tâches de boue qui maculaient ses jambes. Un épais nuage de buée envahit la pièce et il murmura alors, d'un ton presque craintif :

- C'est ma mère…

- Est-ce que tu peux te laver seul ?

- Nan, j'pense pas… Avoua-t-il, sans arrière-pensée

Elle prit le morceau de savon parfumé au lilas et s'approcha du corps frêle de l'enfant. Elle n'avait aucune réticence à le laver elle-même, bien qu'habituellement les enfants de l'institut n'aient pas de problèmes pour ce genre de chose.

Elle enduisit ses mains et les passa doucement sur le dos du garçonnet, prenant garde à ne pas effleurer les hématomes :

- Ta mère donc… Où vivais-tu ?

Lawliet resta à nouveau silencieux, comme si avoir avoué cette première réponse avait eu raison de ses forces. Ainsi, protégé par le jet d'eau brûlante, son petit corps tremblait de fatigue. Ses épais cheveux noirs recouvraient son visage pâle, serpentaient dans son cou fin. Mary songea un bref instant à les couper, tandis que ses mains nettoyaient les bras de l'enfant avec douceur.

Il n'exhalait pas même la tristesse, seulement ce calme éternel qui suintait de chacun de ses mots. C'en était presque énervant, à moins qu'il ne soit muré dans la réflexion volontairement :

- Je dois avoir 11 ans. Continua-t-il, sa voix tenue étouffée par le vacarme de l'eau sur le dallage blanc

La nurse esquissa seulement un sourire et s'attaqua aux jambes frêles, laissant pudiquement le garçonnet dos à elle. A onze ans, il devait déjà tenir à son intimité ; ses bras minces se resserraient autour de son torse étroit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

- …

Ses réponses, rares, semblaient s'être définitivement éteintes et lorsqu'il jugea lui-même qu'il était assez propre ; sa peau rougie à force d'être frottée par les mains habiles de la femme ; il poussa le bouton du pommeau une deuxième fois.

Mary repoussa hors de son visage quelques mèches brunes échappées de son chignon à cause de l'humidité, et alla ramasser dans le couloir la chemise de nuit. Lawliet, son regard sombre mêlé de lassitude et de sommeil, se tourna face à elle, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'habille. Sa face enfantine exprimait toujours la même maturité, émoussée par la fatigue de la soirée. Intérieurement, il réfléchissait encore à tout ce qu'il voyait, étudiant en détail son nouvel environnement avec un intérêt presque professionnel.

Mary lui passa la chemise de nuit blanche et la boutonna avec habilité. Puis, elle l'invita à la suivre, afin qu'il aille se coucher le plus vite possible :

- Tu as l'air très fatigué ; avais-tu beaucoup de problèmes ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, marchant lentement dans le couloir, vers les chambres

Lawliet, le visage à nouveau livide, la dévisagea sans montrer un quelconque intérêt à sa question. :

- J'avais faim… Lâcha-t-il, ses pieds nus heurtant le sol avec assurance

Elle éclata d'un rire étrange et ouvrit l'une des chambres individuelles, dans laquelle elle pénétra la première, comme dans une enceinte sacrée.

La pièce, baignée dans l'obscurité, possédait la simplicité d'une case de moine, uniquement meublée d'un bureau de bois et d'un large lit aux pieds bas. Le regard du petit garçon s'éclaira d'une lueur toute puérile à sa vue et il s'installa doucement dessus. A la manière d'un enfant, il testa les ressorts un court instant, avant de se glisser, seul, dans les draps rêches. Mary l'observa avec douceur, restée prés de la porte :

- As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? S'enquit-elle

- Non…

- Alors bonne nuit. Tout l'institut est réveillé à la même heure, six heures moins le quart. Déclara-t-elle, reculant d'un pas dans le couloir

Elle aperçut l'éclat bref d'un sourire et ferma la porte lentement, rassurée à son propos.

Lawliet, installé en chien de fusil, leva le menton vers la fenêtre. Le bruit de la pluie ricochant contre la vitre épaisse continuait de résonner dans sa tête étrécie par le sommeil et il se laissa guider par le clapotement des gouttes. De temps à autre, l'orage retentissait au-dehors, éclairant l'obscurité, et il se logeait pratiquement contre le mur, les paupières serrées sur une nuit sans rêve, la tête contre le matelas dur. Peu à peu, son souffle calme fut remplacé par une respiration presque comatique et il bascula dans le sommeil, ses yeux clos déjà soulignés d'épais cernes noirs…

**A suivre (******** Partie II du troisième chapitre : Rencontre (avec M ello et Near x3)**

Votre aviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis x3 allons, come on ! Ne soyez pas timides x3


	4. Le sourire de Mello part2

**_2°partie du 3° chapitre : le sourire de Mello :_**

L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil pensif à la tartine de pain placée sous son nez, avant de la beurrer consciencieusement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'enfuit d'un instant à l'autre, entre les débris du petit déjeuner étalés sur la table. Attentif et prudent, il dévissa le couvercle du pot de confiture, sans daigner lever les yeux sur le garçon blond qui le couvait du regard. Celui-ci, installé sur le banc en face de lui, tenait un bol de chocolat entre ses mains délicates. Il le portait de temps à autre à ses lèvres rosées, humant entre deux gorgées le parfum salé des orphelins. Le réfectoire de la Wammy's House ne manquait pas de surface, ce qui permettait aux jeunes enfants de s'étendre, bien que le petit déjeuner soit anormalement calme. Il y avait toujours un orphelin pour chahuter, mais il se calmait vite, impressionné par le silence matinal. Les deux garçons, muets, ne défiaient pas la règle ; ils déjeunaient lentement, prenant tout leur temps.

Lawliet mordit avec appétit dans la tartine, son regard sombre encore entaché par le sommeil. La lumière levante de l'aube suffisait à peine à éclairer la grande salle, dessinant en relief les traits réguliers de la longue table. L'obscurité décroissante permettait aux petis de se réveiller, de se calmer de leurs rêves de la nuit, ils inspiraient doucement et mettaient de l'ordre dans leurs pensées avec maturité. Un enfant à l'air très jeune, recroquevillé sur lui-même, jouait en silence sur le tapis, au pied de ses aînés ; ses boucles blanches s'emmêlaient sur sa petite tête pâle, tandis qu'il empilait des dés avec une rare dextérité. Il gardait une main posée sur ses petites lèvres de chérubin, le regard obsessionnellement fixé sur sa petite tour. Les rares adultes qui erraient l'évitaient soigneusement et les autres enfants ne baissaient pas les yeux sur lui, malgré son apparente jeunesse.

Les grandes baies vitrées s'ouvraient sur le grand jardin détrempé de l'orphelinat. La lumière naissante laissait apercevoir la cime pendante d'un pommier dégarni et l'herbe qui semblait sculptée dans du caoutchouc. Il régnait sur cet espace vert un grand silence, semblable à celui du réfectoire, comme si les oiseaux aux couleurs ternes n'osaient pas même pousser un soupir. Le lieu baignait dans un état d'hébétude avancée, que seul brisait le cliquetis des couverts contre la porcelaine blême des assiettes.

Lawliet inspira profondément, avant de reposer la moitié entamée de sa tartine contre le bord de bois de la table. L'enfant en face de lui bougea à peine, mais ses épais cheveux blonds glissèrent sur son visage enthousiaste. Il souriait, ses petites mains serrées sur le bol vide, les lèvres barbouillées de chocolat chaud. Intrigué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être ; c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le garçon installé en face de lui.

Ses jambes minces s'agitaient sous la table, tandis qu'il observait le nouvel arrivant avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée. C'était si rare que le vieux Roger juge un enfant digne d'entrer dans son orphelinat pour surdoués, Mello en avait conscience, malgré ses sept ans.

Il reporta son regard sur son bol vide et poussa un soupir de déception, comme si cela pouvait permettre au lait brûlant de revenir clapoter contre les bords de porcelaine. Lawliet le dévisagea l'espace de quelques secondes et ce fut comme s'ils se reconnaissaient. Le garçon blond vit dans le regard du nouvel arrivant une grande maturité, que le directeur de la Wammy's House avait lui-même remarqué quelques heures auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais pas un seul mot ne passa ses lèvres enfantines. Une petite bouche d'enfant aux coins habituellement étirés par un sourire amusé, que démentissait la lueur adolescente qui flambait au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

Plus loin, l'enfant aux boucles blondes se redressa, abandonnant son ouvrage sur place. Il se leva sur ses petites jambes grêles, le visage sérieux, et tituba quelques mètres. Ses pieds nus heurtèrent le tapis rêche, il lutta pour garder son équilibre neuf mais, au final, s'écroula, de tout son long. Il s'écorcha le genou sur l'un des coins de la table et une rigole sombre la flanelle immaculée de sa chemise de nuit. Cependant, il ne pleura pas, restant étendu comme un pantin désarticulé :

- Near ! Tu t'es fait mal ? S'exclama Mary, alors qu'elle l'apercevait, inquiète

Elle s'approcha de lui et le ramassa avec soin, avant de le remettre sur pied. Aucune expression particulière ne tendit le visage lisse de l'enfant, ses traits blêmes semblaient avoir été gravés dans du marbre. Il semblait, lui aussi, enfermé dans son paradis intérieur, si c'était bien ainsi que l'on pouvait se permettre de qualifier le cortex étendu des jeunes surdoués. Il leva ses yeux vagues vers la nurse qui s'empressait autour de lui, grosse femme brune enserrée dans un tablier immaculé. La fascination avait disparu depuis longtemps, pour ne laisser la place qu'à l'indifférence. Neutre, l'enfant reporta ses petits doigts courtauds à ses lèvres, comme s'il était saisi d'une réflexion soudaine. Le sang qui coulait de son genou gouttait sur le tapis, à ses pieds, et formait une large tâche sombre, dont il ne prenait même pas conscience. Sa tour de dés, élevée, brillait faiblement dans l'aube naissance d'un éclat opalin et le jeune garçon sortit tout à fait de son engourdissement précaire :

- Nan. Murmura-t-il en réponse, d'une telle manière qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il hésitait

- Tu as 4ans à présent ; il serait peut-être temps de t'emmener chez le médecin. Proposa la nurse, le front plissé par la lassitude

Il baissa les yeux, avant de clopiner vers sa tour, sans daigner rajouter un mot. Mary soupira, elle s'était habituée à ses enfants si intelligents pour leur jeune âge, mais parfois encore, certains la surprenaient, comme ce petit garçon aux abondants cheveux blonds bouclés. Il ressemblait étrangement à un chérubin de grand tableau, digne de ceux de Michael Angelo ; et cependant, parfois, son visage lisse prenait une expression bien trop absente pour être celle d'un enfant. Elle se retenait souvent d'effleurer sa peau tendre, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas constitué de résine, comme une poupée vide.

La nurse se redressa, défroissant lentement son tablier. Son regard capta celui de Mello, qui avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, les lèvres joliment ornées d'une moustache de chocolat. Sa petite chemise de nuit, dont il était encore vêtu, s'étalait sur le banc de bois, et cachait les lignes minces de son corps d'enfant, Mary ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire tendre, émue par la vue qu'il donnait. Ses cheveux blonds encore ébouriffés formaient autour de sa tête et de ses épaules une charmante auréole pleine de vie. Il lui dédia une petite moue amusée, avant de revenir à son voisin de table.

Chevelure noire toute aussi ébouriffée, regard vague, longs bras maigres que la chemise de nuit retroussée aux coudes permettait de deviner, visage livide que celui d'un cadavre ; le nouvel arrivant semblait, une nouvelle fois, absorbé par l'observation de sa tartine de confiture.

Mello marmonna quelques mots inaudibles, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au petit Near, qui s'était rassit devant ses dés. Avec patience, ce dernier détruisit sa tour, pièce par pièce, l'air indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Mary prit la peine de prendre quelques bols que les enfants avaient soigneusement vidés, et de les rapporter à la cuisine. Les orphelins quittèrent la table, remontant lentement à leurs chambres restées vides. Le réfectoire se vidait en silence, peu à peu possédé par la lumière du jour. Mello posa bruyamment son bol vide sur la table et dévisagea Lawliet avec sérieux :

- Alors, toi aussi tu es dans la partie ? Questionna-t-il enfin, sa voix fluette amplifiée par la voûte haute de la grande salle

Le brun mordit dans sa tartine beurrée, mâcha patiemment, avant d'opiner du menton avec lenteur. Satisfait, le garçonnet blond lui adressa un sourire amical, avant de glisser du banc, son bol entre les mains. Prenant garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa chemise trop longue, il se dirigea vers les étages.

Lawliet acheva de déguster ce qui semblait être la première tartine de sa courte vie et se leva à son tour, attentif à ce qui se passait. La salle, presque vide, résonnait du bourdonnement désuet des premiers bavardages. Les orphelins remontaient vers leurs chambres, s'apprêtant à se vêtir pour une longue journée. L'enfant brun se rendit compte qu'il venait de s'engager dans l'engrenage infernal des cours, mais cette pensée ne le dérangea pas outre mesure et il suivit le mouvement, s'enlisant dans la foule vague des abandonnés de la Wammy's House.

Si c'était son destin, il se devait de l'accepter, bien qu'il ne se fut jamais montré vraiment fataliste par le passé.

**A suivre . (dans le chapitre VI : Le sérieux de Raito)**

Rewiewez, c'est motivant pour l'auteur x3 (et c'est bon pour son moral xD)


	5. Le sérieux de Raito

(pour l'enfance de Raito, je voulais au final qu'il en ait une qui respire le bonheur et le "stéréotype américain". Bonheur un peu factice, qui laisse une saveur amère... Donc, pas de choc conçernant ce petit chapitre )

**Chapitre IV : le sérieux de Raito :**

_Inspiration. Expiration. _

Le petit garçonnet brun se hissa sur la rampe de l'escalier avec souplesse. Emporté par son poids, il glissa tout le long, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, sa chemise immaculée entrouverte sur son torse encore imberbe. Il sauta à bas, sans difficulté, de la longue ligne de bois verni, lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas, au bout de quelques secondes d'adrénaline, courtes mais excitantes :

- Raito, je t'ai déjà dit que… Commença sa mère, avec un soupir, depuis sa cuisine, un tablier blanc sagement attaché autour de sa taille épaissie par deux grossesses

L'enfant lui jeta un regard amusé lorsqu'il passa dans la cuisine, frappant de ses pieds nus le parquet lambrissé. La femme, occupée à couper en tranches un poisson, ne prit pas la peine de se retourner :

- Qu'il faut descendre les escaliers à pied ; je sais m'man. Répéta le collégien, sur l'air de celui qui a entendu ce sermon un nombre incalculable de fois

Il entra en trombe dans le salon, rieur. Son père, assis sur l'un des fauteuils prés de la fenêtre, éclairé d'un doux rayon de soleil printanier, leva à peine les yeux de son journal à son arrivée en grandes pompes. Jambes resserrées contre son bassin, tête baissée et raide comme la justice, il parcourait la page des fait divers avec une expression quasiment angoissée. Les affaires ne s'arrangeaient plus malheureusement et la Préfecture de Police avait de plus en plus de travail ; qui prendra donc la relève lorsque tous les jeunes seront passés du mauvais bord, celui qu'ils semblaient plus enclins à emprunter ?

- Tu en fais du bruit Raito. Lâcha-t-il, avant de tourner soigneusement une page de son quotidien, afin de se changer les idées

- Je peux lire le Morning Tokyo de hier ?

- Pourquoi ?

Il redressa le menton, dévisageant attentivement ce petit bout d'homme fièrement planté sur ses jambes maigrelettes et vêtu de l'uniforme beige de son collège privé. Un établissement de très bonne réputation. Le fils d'un policier n'irait jamais dans un endroit mal fréquenté…

L'enfant sauta sur le canapé de cuir rouge, ses jambes courtes agités d'un tressautement joyeux. Il s'enfonça dans le dossier moelleux et tapota la place à côté de lui, à nouveau songeur. Sa petite tête semblait recéler des trésors d'ingéniosité, que ses grands yeux noirs s'amusaient à dissimuler derrière la brume épaisse qui vaguait en permanence dans ses prunelles liquides :

- C'est pour voir les noms de ceux qui causent des problèmes. S'expliqua-t-il, comme si cela semblait évident

Sa mère passa sa tête hors de la cuisine, intriguée par la demande de son fils. Elle était évidement habituée à ses frasques de surdoué mais l'entendre proférer de nouvelles propositions avec cette expression si mature la laissait parfois pantoise. La femme haussa les épaules, le couvant d'un regard protecteur, tandis que Soichiro Yagami repoussait ses lunettes sur son nez avec soin :

- D'accord, ils sont dans le coin. Sers-toi. Déclara-t-il au final

- Enfin Soichiro, il est trop petit ! S'emporta sa femme, abandonnant ses fourneaux précipitamment

- N'exagère pas, il a dix ans tout de même.

- C'est vrai m'man, j'ai dix ans. Rajouta Raito fièrement

Sachiko Yagami le fixa avec incrédulité, bouche bée. Elle avait toujours été fière de la précocité de son fils, mais à ce point… Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle disait aux autres mères de la garderie, présomptueuse : « Oui, mon garçon est très intelligent. A 3ans, il écrit déjà parfaitement et compte. », avant d'éclater de rire subtilement, comme une courtisane au centre de la haute société.

Hors, malgré la capacité de réflexion de Raito, il restait encore son « petit garçon » et l'entendre faire une telle demande de sa petite voix pré pubère la troublait, sans qu'elle ne veuille le reconnaître.

Ma bonne Sachiko, tu as vieilli et tu vois enfin tes enfants grandir ; Songea-t-elle amèrement

Elle haussa une nouvelles fois les épaules, en proie au doute :

- Faites ce que vous voulez après tout, mais s'il a des cauchemars, ce ne sera plus mon problème. Lâcha-t-elle, ses lèvres molles remuant à peine

Elle repoussa une mèche sombre hors de son visage rond, le couteau à poisson toujours dans la main ; tableau poignant de la ménagère stéréotypée.

Raito, sans dire un mot de plus, un sourire étincelant plaqué à ses traits doux, alla chercher l'un des journaux entassés dans un coin du salon, entre les deux étagères de la bibliothèque accolée au mur blanc. Il se baissa lentement et ramassa celui qui se trouvait en haut de la pile, le feuilletant sur place. Entre temps, son père, jugeant bon de ne pas engager un débat sur la question, s'était refrogné sur les informations peu joyeuses. Pour lui aussi, les années commençaient à se faire sentir. Souvent à présent, bien qu'elle l'aimait encore d'un amour sans borne, Sachiko se demandait oú était passé le jeune homme souriant qui lui offrait des fleurs tous les matins. A l'idée que son mari si refrogné fut un jour une autre personne, elle gloussait, amusée par l'idée. Mais la plaisanterie laissait souvent place à quelque chose de réellement sérieux ; le garçon qu'elle aimait avait laissé la place à l'officier de police, ennuyeux et désabusé. Son long visage en lame de couteau ressortait faiblement, mis en relief par les rayons doux du soleil, son éternelle chemise présentant des boutons déchirés. Elle eut un haut le cœur en repensant à tous les instants oú elle avait cru que Soichiro resterait à jamais le même. Voilà qu'il passait aussi à son fils sa passion des enquêtes, le garçon à nouveau confortablement installé sur le canapé et feuilletant un journal grisâtre, dans lequel il parvenait sans difficulté à déchiffrer les faits divers et cruels :

- 14 mars, une femme écrasée à un carrefour par un chauffeur ivre ; 16 mars, un homme poignardé à mort lors d'un cambriolage à main armée ; attentat ; kamikaze… Enuméra patiemment le collégien avec la minutie d'un chirurgien

Son front lisse se plissa, tandis que son père poussait un grognement :

- Lis à voix basse ou ta mère va te gronder. Conseilla-t-il, agacé par le bourdonnement de la voix fluette de l'enfant

Raito referma sèchement son journal avant de jeter un regard sévère à l'homme :

- Papa, les gens font des choses horribles, pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout Raito, mais c'est notre rôle, à la Police, de faire régner l'ordre oú tout va de travers.

- Les meurtres sont mal, donc la Police représente Dieu ?

- Il ne faut pas aller jusqu'à là, c'est blasphématoire ; cependant, quoi qu'il arrive la justice est toujours gagnante, si l'on est dans son droit…

Le garçonnet se répéta pour lui-même les derniers mots de son géniteur, pensif. La Justice, ce mot, avait un goût amer entre ses lèvres d'enfant. Il n'en comprenait que le meilleur sens. C'est le Bien, il gagne toujours, comme les héros de ses passions. A cet âge-là encore, il n'en connaissait pas l'impuissance, souriant et innocent :

- Plus tard, moi aussi je serai policier !

Soichiro tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire paternel :

- Comme tu veux mon fils, je suis fier de toi.

Le collégien abandonna le journal sur le canapé, avant de courir vers la porte vitrée ouvrant sur le jardin en fleur des Yagami. Un grand terrain cultivé avec soin par Sachiko, qui recelait des trésors de la Nature ; des orchidées aux lippes pendantes, des corolles épanouies…

Raito ramassa une fleur de cerisier abandonné à bas d'un arbre par le vent. Il la respira quelques instants, la brise légère se glissant sous sa chemise blanche et caressant son torse d'enfant. Le délicat bourgeon exhalait un parfum sucré et jeune, l'odeur même de la forêt, que l'on retrouvait si peu dans une ville aussi peuplée que celle de Tokyo. Raito, planté sur ses pieds nus au centre d'une pelouse rasé au brin prés, semblait être le personnage principal d'un tableau idyllique, petite silhouette fluette tenant à la main un fruit défendu.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur et agrippa le tablier de sa mère, sortie sur le pas de la porte, inspirant elle aussi les relents merveilleux de son jardin d'Eden :

- C'est le printemps ! S'exclama-t-il, la joie se repérant sans difficulté dans son ton exalté

Sa mère ne pu s'empêcher de laisser jouer sur ses lèvres un sourire tendre. Oui, elle aimait son garçon quel qu'il soit. Précoce ou bête :

- En effet, c'est le printemps... Murmura-t-elle en retour

**A suivre (chapitre V : Near a peur du noir)**


	6. Noir orphelinat

Chapitre VI : Near a peur du noir

**Chapitre V : Near a peur du noir**

Les grands yeux aux pupilles dilatées scrutent l'obscurité malgré l'heure tardive, attentifs. Ils percent les respirations, les odeurs salées des enfants endormis, ou encore la nuit ambiante, coagulée autour des petits lits. Un regard empli à la fois d'une certaine candeur et d'une grande sagesse, égale à celle des aïeuls familiaux. Impossible alors, à capter cet éclat limpide, de songer qu'il appartient à un enfant de 4 ans à peine et pourtant si mature déjà. Il ne pleure pas mais les pupilles élargies sont emplies d'une lueur humide, reflétée par l'orage qui hurle face à lui, comme un démon lâché sur l'orphelinat. Les éclairs zèbrent le ciel avec violence, les enfants bercent la pièce de leurs respirations paisibles et ce petit, à la toison bouclée, ne ferme par les yeux, recroquevillé sur son lit comme un foeutus, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Pas un son ne franchit ses jolies lèvres marmoréennes, alors que ses longs doigts se crispent nerveusement sur l'ourlet de sa robe de nuit immaculée. Petit fantôme éveillé, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre illuminée de larges rayons brûlants, avec une nervosité tout à fait illicite. S'il n'était pas si jeune, à l'agitation qui emplit son petit corps livide, on en viendrait à croire que ce temps pluvieux éveille en lui des souvenirs douloureux- Les gouttes lourdes évoquent toujours la légèreté des larmes. La moitié des orphelins de la Wammy's House sont arrivés dans la grande maison sous une pluie battante, il n'est pas le premier à regarder la pluie couler le long de la vitre avec un air mélancolique. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas une expression de désarroi sentimentale qui barre son visage d'albâtre, mais une moue effrayée. Il enfouit la tête dans son oreiller et laisse échapper un sanglot, ses petits bras enroulés autour de son matelas, comme s'il cherchait à l'étreindre à la manière passionnée d'un amant :

- Near, tu pleures encore ?

Des pas frêles résonnent dans le dortoir, brisant peu à peu le silence paisible des dormeurs. Un petit garçon blond, vêtu d'une chemise blanche semblable, et neutre, pose sa main contre l'un des montants rêches du lit. Il est arrivé sans que l'enfant ne s'en rende compte, en silence, le claquement de ses pieds contre le carrelage étouffé par le vacarme de l'orage. Il lève les yeux vers la vitre, le visage soudain illuminé par un éclair bref, un mince sourire aux lèvres et sa beauté dévoilée. L'enfant aux cheveux blancs, étalé sur le matelas moelleux, serre contre lui un lapin aux yeux arrachés, à la fourrure élimée, en mauvais état. Il frissonne et les deux petits orphelins se toisent du regard, un peu durement :

- On a pas le droit d'avoir peur. Déclare Mello, une touche d'ironie perçant dans sa voix fluette

- Pas peur. Murmure le petit blond, tout en redressant vaillamment le menton

- Ah bon ? Mais tu trembles. Je vois tes lèvres figées et tes yeux qui brillent. Et puis lâches cette peluche, on dirait un enfant normal

Mello lui tend alors une main assurée, que Near observe pensivement, sans même l'effleurer. Le regard figé et quelque peu vague, comme si un brouillard sombre s'amusant à gommer toutes trace de son intelligence précoce y vaquait :

- Mary ? Souffle-t-il du bout des lèvres

- Non. On va voir quelqu'un d'autre, le nouveau.

Mello arrache la couverture de l'enfant d'un geste souple, dénudant le corps, et attrape le petit bras aux muscles crispés, visiblement à bout de patience. Il le tire à lui, les jambes frêles titubent alors que le petit Near tente de garder son équilibre difficilement acquis, sa peluche heurte violement son abdomen. L'enfant frissonne à nouveau lorsqu'un nouvel éclair résonne dans la petite pièce, mêlé au tambourinement dru des gouttes contre les fenêtres. Sans un mot de plus, inutile ou même inintelligent, Mello l'attire contre lui, avant de partir dans le sens opposé à celui de sa venue. Le petit qui l'accompagne ne marche pas droit, ses petits pieds tambourinent sourdement le sol, avec une grâce pataude. Les deux ombres glissent dans l'orphelinat endormi, traversent le réfectoire rempli de fantômes et s'introduisent à travers le couloir de la direction, toutes lumières éteintes. Légers comme des spectres enfermés dans des chemises de nuit, ils n'éveillent aucune attention inutile, portant le silence aux lèvres aussi fièrement que si ce fut la fleur au fusil Partout, une même ambiance spectrale, les meubles semblent constitués d'une fumée grise, éclairée d'un éclair bref. Near, plus attaché à la science qu'à l'illusion, sert fermement les lèvres alors que Mello le pousse à grimper l'escalier. A l'étage, le petit blond pousse la première porte pour entrer dans une pièce moite, tout aussi silencieuse que le reste de l'établissement. Le tonnerre fait irruption dans la quiétude feutrée, énorme tambour effrayant. Near se blottit contre la silhouette malingre de son… ami, tandis qu'une forme vague remue dans l'unique lit de la pièce, sous les draps de coton.

Mello prend l'enfant par la main avec un courage non joué, le poussant à émerger d'une hébétude factice et s'approche du matelas. Il ouvre l'édredon épais par le bas, avant de se glisser sous la couette. Near le suit docilement et entre alors dans un monde chaud, peuplé d'une respiration sereine, que rien ne devrait jamais troubler. Le bout de ses doigts délicats rencontre le tissu délicat d'une chemise de nuit encore douce, tendre sous la peau. Il rampe sous la couverture, et fait irruption à l'air libre, juste entre Mello et Lawliet. Le visage à demi dissimulé par les mèches éparses de sa toison noire, le garçon, plus âgé que les deux petits, a encore les yeux ouverts sur le lac calme de ses pupilles liquides. Sa peau blanche n'en apparaît que plus immaculée sous la lueur furieuse de l'orage et ses lèvres pâles luisent doucement, attirant à elles les éclairs du ciel. La pluie résonne frénétiquement dans les tympans du garçonnet blond, interrompant ses réflexions :

- On ne te dérange pas Lawliet ? Demande enfin Mello, une moue amusée épinglée sur son visage juvénile

- Hum…

- Tu dormais ?

- Non. C'est maintenant que tu te poses la question ?

La voix n'est qu'un souffle ; Near sent l'haleine sucrée du brun sur sa peau sensible et vierge. Il ferme les yeux un instant, apaisé par le calme de la chambre individuel, tandis que Mello se retourne dans le grand lit, dos à lui :

- Near n'arrivait pas à dormir.

- Mmh…

Le garçonnet blond se redresse résolument dans le lit. Mello gémit lorsque la couverture se retire de son corps étendu mais Near, le regard indifférent, serre contre lui sa vieille peluche élimée :

- Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Avoue-t-il, sur le ton de celui qui fait une grande déclaration, sérieux

Son ton lui apparut un instant comme étranger à lui-même, désaccordé et trop aigu. Néanmoins, il tourne son visage vers la seule provenance de la lumière, bien décidé à affronter sa peur en face :

- Un jour, si tu parles comme ça, vous serez ennemis pour moi.

Le ton n'est à nouveau qu'un murmure chantant, neutre, mais il semble cacher une grande vérité. Near se laisse tomber contre le matelas rembourré, calmé par la voix du brun. De qui parlait-il ? Prendre de telles prédictions au sérieux ne ferait qu'accroître le malaise ambiant et à cet âge, nul besoin de nouvelles raisons pour se chamailler. Near se raccroche fermement au seul accessoire qui fait de lui « un enfant normal », l'oreille râpeuse du lapin frotte contre sa joue d'albâtre, alors qu'il pousse un petit bâillement. Le lieu est presque brûlant, humide, mais rempli d'une certaine nonchalance qui tient le cœur de l'enfant bien au chaud. Les cheveux blonds de Mello tombent sur sa nuque avec grâce, le garçonnet est engourdi dans toute sa splendeur, jusqu'au bout de ses pieds nus. C'est un nouveau monde que ce lit solitaire, flottant un peu comme une île déserte dans cet orphelinat à peine surpeuplé. Les yeux vifs se ferment tout seuls, les longs cils heurtent les joues pâles, l'ombre de ses mèches claires dessinée à l'encre sur sa peau tiède. Et les trois enfants s'endorment paisiblement, les uns contre les autres.

A suiiiiiiiiivre (Chapitre VI)


	7. Sombre amitié

Auteur : Miss Inuzuka (always)

Auteur : Miss Inuzuka (always)

Commentaire : Et bien, je me rends compte que ma fiction plaît quand même à quelques personnes (j'ai été plutôt déçue de ne recevoir qu'un commentaire au dernier chapitre T.T, mais bon, je n'y peux pas grand-chose, à part m'améliorer encore, alors je vous promet un nouveau chapitre rempli de complicité enfantine, joyeuse et puis… une révélation !)

Music Box : Lilium (opening d'Elfen Lied)

**Chapitre VI :**

Les bonnes habitudes sont celles qu'on ne quitte jamais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire évidement. Comme Mello dévore à longueur de journée du chocolat pour canaliser ses pulsions, le jeune Near recherche la compagnie d'une intelligence nettement égale à la sienne. Non que, au vu de son âge, il soit plus imbu que les autres, mais seuls deux esprits de la même sphère peuvent se comprendre. Il est inutile de discuter si ce n'est pas pour progresser. Chercher ensemble des solutions pour améliorer la vie, ou au contraire, se taire, et savourer simplement le fait de ne pas être seul. Car, les génies aussi doivent connaître cette solitude si insupportable aux êtres de « Basse catégorie ». Lorsqu'il n'existe personne pour comprendre, on la cherche toujours en vain. Hors, à Near, il lui semblait avoir trouvé ce quelqu'un, pour lequel il réfléchirait. Manipulant soigneusement l'une de ses peluches entre ses mains fines, l'enfant rêveur tournait la tête vers la fenêtre. Un orage se préparait, le ciel gris se chargeait de nuages aux ventres grossis, et le vent hurlait déjà dans les cimes. Le petit blond détourna vaguement les yeux, les baissant sur la fourrure rêche de son jouet. Mello passa dans son dos, avec force cris, poursuivi par Matt, mais le garçonnet de 5 ans ne broncha pas, les pensées visiblement ailleurs. Devait-il avouer qu'il attendait les nuits d'orage avec impatience ?

Moins d'une année après sa première intrusion dans le monde fermé de Lawliet, être quasiment insociable et autiste, mais néanmoins humain ; le petit Near, tout aussi muet, visitait encore son lit les soirs d'orage particulièrement violents. Néanmoins, il ne faut voir aucune connotation charnelle dans cette affirmation, ni même amicale, d'autant à cause de leur âge, et par leurs caractères. Aucun des deux, du moment narré, n'a de pulsion adolescente. Au contraire, ils étaient jumeaux de placidité, la même moue terne sur les visages cadavériques.

Les deux enfants restaient indifférents l'un à l'autre, et Near venait plus par souci de frayeur, que par véritable sollicitation amicale. Le garçonnet avait encore une peur bleue de l'orage et ses petites lèvres tremblaient aux premiers signes de la colère du ciel. Il peuplait alors ses cauchemars du métronome calme que faisait la respiration de Lawliet à ses oreilles. Un son apaisant, léthargique ; à en croire la régularité, le brun semblait toujours prêt de s'endormir, que ce soit de jour ou de nuit. Et son parfum, cette saveur sucrée un peu musquée qu'émettait son corps frêle enchantait le petit blond. Il appréciait les effluves de bonbon, presque au même titre que l'haleine chocolatée de Mello. Tout pour lui était encore curieux, valable de questionnements.

Il venait à présent sans celui qui l'avait initié aux promenades nocturnes ; le blond n'ayant plus aucun avantage à tirer de la frayeur du petit ; ses yeux sombres éclairés d'une lueur déterminée. Lui, une plaquette de chocolat à portée de l'oreiller, dormait toujours profondément, pour pallier sa dépense quotidienne d'énergie. Il ne s'étonnait plus lorsque, réveillé au centre de la nuit par un éclair plus bruyant que les autres, il voyait le lit de Near vide. Mais le blond était jaloux de ce qui se passait entre les deux surdoués de l'orphelinat. Il rêvait de vengeance, d'abus, de grandes choses. Jamais plus, il n'oubliait ce que Near avait dit cette nuit-là « Pas besoin de vous. » ; en clair « Pas besoin de toi ». Mais, le blond hyperactif était quasiment sûr qu'il était indispensable. Qu'une seule personne s'oppose à sa volonté éveilla en lui des échos douloureux. Et s'il n'était déjà plus capable de faire régner sa loi ? Il devait encore s'améliorer, pour les rattraper tous deux, instinctivement. Mais il remettait encore ce genre de déclaration au lendemain, même s'il lui arrivait de fixer Near d'un mauvais œil. « Quel ingrat ! » Songeait Michael Kheel, tout en croquant nerveusement dans une tablette de chocolat. Il laissait le carré fondre sur sa langue, avant d'en reprendre une bouchée. Etait-il possible d'être aussi égoïste ? C'était lui, uniquement lui, qui avait contribué à caser ces deux génies, et il n'avait pas la récompense voulue, à savoir des remerciements hauts et forts. Malgré le mutisme de l'enfant, il savait que Near savait parler ; Il n'aurait pas de répit tant qu'il ne serait pas au-dessus de lui, dans cette sphère mystérieuse qu'il voyait trop souvent flotter dans les yeux du garçonnet.

Ils ne parlaient jamais. Nul besoin de paroles inutiles pour une communion des sens. Near fermait les yeux, flottant dans son pyjama trop grand, et Lawliet, muscles détendus, le berçait de sa respiration.

L'autisme précoce des surdoués, le brun et le « blanc », s'écartait toujours pour laisser ce passage éphémère, qui avait lieu le temps d'une tempête. La journée, lorsque le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et que la nuit était claire, Near restait calmement accroupi dans son lit, yeux grands ouverts.

On ne pouvait cependant pas dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, pas encore peut-être, du moins que ce concept existe pour eux. Ils connaissaient à peine le sens de ce mot, bien trop vagues pour leurs sens. Leur intelligence les envoyait loin du commun des mortels, et une simple conversation les ennuyait. Parler les lassait. Blottis, dos contre dos, ils se taisaient durant des heures, mais cette simple présence les réchauffait mutuellement. Lawliet ne s'était jamais sérieusement opposé à la venue de Near dans son lit.

Non, plutôt que d'être indifférent, cela ne le concernait pas. C'était comme si ce petit nuage de fumée, enveloppée dans sa chemise de nuit immaculée, ne fut pas plus présent qu'un courant d'air.

Aussi, l'enfant blanc ne comprit pas exactement la raison qui poussa, ce soir-là, Lawliet à raconter son histoire d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle. C'était encore par une nuit sans lune, l'astre nocturne englouti par d'épais nuages aux ventres débordant de larmes. Dehors, le vent soufflait et arrachait sans pitié les jeunes pousses du printemps. Les arbres, pliés en deux sous la bourrasque, laissaient entendre des gémissements, des craquements de leurs veines de bois. Le vent s'opposait à la pluie, qui inondait le jardin d'une épaisse bouillie grise. La nuit avait recouvert de son lourd manteau le lieu, et les détails dissimulés par la boue, semblaient gravés dans une roche particulièrement terne.

Brutalement, un éclair zébra le ciel, avec un cri strident de femme torturée. Sous le lourd édredon, Near se crispa totalement, les muscles de son petit visage livide tendus par la nervosité. Ce n'était plus la peur qui le dévorait, mais plutôt une affreuse anxiété. La même qui règne, pour les « êtres normaux », les jours de grands examens. Cette contraction, légèrement excitante, emplissait le garçonnet dés le premier coup de tonnerre. Lawliet, pour sa part, semblait aussi détendu qu'un bois de bois abandonné sur une plage déserte par les vagues hurlantes. Ses muscles à lui restaient complètement las, à l'aise dans sa bonne vieille chemise de nuit, et ses yeux fixant le mur contre lequel il était tourné, un peu vagues :

« Je suis né à Winchester. Je me souviens même du visage de celle que j'aurai pu appeler ma mère. En faîte, en réalité, cette femme ne pouvait pas avoir de considération pour moi. Enfant, je jouais durant des heures, vautré dans la poussière comme un vermisseau. Elle venait juste aux alentours de midi, son châle rouge flottant sur ses épaules nues, malgré le froid glaçant, et me plantait un biberon refroidi dans la bouche. J'ai fait mes… classes, seul. Elle ne rentrait que le soir, son décolleté détaché sur sa poitrine pulpeuse, et elle ne me parlait pas. C'est à peine même si elle me regardait. Moi, je la fixais, comme si elle pouvait vraiment s'occuper de moi. Je m'asseyais par terre, contre un pied de la vieille table branlante, et je la regardais, sans un mot. Son regard fuyait le mien bien trop souvent. Elle avait des yeux verts, et aussi sournois que ceux des serpents que l'on croise dans les montagnes. Lorsqu'elle s'apercevait que je l'observais, elle remontait pudiquement son châle sur sa poitrine opulente. J'ai peut-être désiré ma mère, comme tous ces hommes qui passaient parfois la nuit chez nous. Parce que la nuit, uniquement, je dormais avec elle. Et j'entendais des gémissements provenir de l'oreiller. Je me retournais, sans vraiment être troublé. Un jour, je vis un homme approcher de la maison, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux tempes grisonnantes, ses yeux en amande déclaraient une trop grande attirance pour celle qui m'avait donné le jour. Lorsque je l'ai aperçu, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais intimement, j'ai su que c'était mon père, peut-être à cause de ce regard vaguement intelligent. Cependant, je suis resté à ma place, observant les allées-venues du client. Il ne m'intéressait pas, ne pouvait avoir d'intérêt. Quelques temps après, ma mère a attrapé une maladie, sûrement une MST connaissant son métier. Elle est partie à l'hôpital, et m'a confié à une voisine. Je m'ennuyais, mais à cinq ans, je jouais dans la boue, je cherchais dans les poubelles quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à du sucre. J'ai passé des années ternes, longues et lassantes. Personne ne valait la peine que je les regarde. Je ne m'attachais pas. Et un jour, on m'annonça que cette mère, qui soi-disant m'avait tant aimé, venait de décéder à l'hôpital. Sida. Au lieu de faire comme les autres, j'ai… pris la porte. A errer durant des mois dans la rue, mon existence est vite passée… »

L se tut, laissant à Near le temps de réfléchir à ses mots. Mais y'a-t-il un intérêt quelconque à ce qui n'existe plus ? Il se recroquevilla silencieusement au grondement du tonnerre, sans songer à la révélation. Les mots de Lawliet s'étaient faits trop fluides, trop lassants, trop normaux pour être pris en compte. L'espace d'un instant, le génie de la Wammy's House n'avait été qu'humain banal, qui vidait son cœur. Et, était-il réellement sincère ? Near se doutait que les phrases du brun étaient dénuées de double sens. Il ne jouait pas avec les mots, il exposait platement ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Bien que dite d'une traite, son histoire était neutre. Le blond sentait que tout cela, il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire. Au contraire, il avait cherché à vider l'abcès, et peut-être même à exorciser une phobie. Lawliet, qu'il voyait si indifférent, était donc capable de sentiment. Si aucun sourire ne se creusait sur son visage angulaire, il ne cherchait pas à les dissimuler. Malheureusement, son aîné était bêtement honnête, bien que calculateur, alors que lui-même semblait avoir été taillé dans un bloc de marbre. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la roche, et ses pensées immuables. Réflexion faite, il n'était qu'une machine comparé à Lawliet.

Ce dernier parvenait à concilier plusieurs domaines sans difficulté apparente. Near ferma les yeux, ses pupilles tournant lentement sous ses paupières blêmes. L était l'avenir du pays… L'enfant se figea dans son silence ; aucun commentaire ne lui venait à l'esprit. Le brun avait fait sa propre psychanalyse en quelques minutes ; complexe d'oeudipe apparent et insensibilité. Mello avait eu raison en le conduisant ici ; les orphelins chuchotaient de drôles de choses, mais mieux valait affronter en face l'intelligence incarnée en homme.

Near se retourna lentement, face au dos du surdoué. Et lentement, presque en hésitant, il se colla contre la colonne vertébrale du garçon. La cambrure des reins épousa parfaitement ses genoux, et, sans acte sexuel, le blond s'emboîta contre Lawliet. Ce dernier émit un petit gémissement, étouffé par l'orage, sans même penser à se décaler. La fraîcheur qu'émettait le petit corps lui parvenait à travers la fine barrière de leurs pyjamas respectifs. Une douceur sans précédent.

« Tu es doux comme un bonbon… »

**A suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre**

Ben voilà, sixième chapitre, en espérant qu'il ait plu. Prenez au moins la peine de déclamer vos avis… x)


End file.
